Open Sky\'s
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Squall leaves on a mission to Trabia....That\\\'s about all I can tell you right now. R+R!!!!!!!! Thank you Ashbear for the inspiration......CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!!!
1. Gone

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns it, wasn't to hard....

Note: I would like to thank: Ashbear, Optical Goddess, Squall4169....oh, and I'm sorry Himeko Sakura, you weren't updating any fics so I crossed you off my buddy list, sorry

~*Open Sky's*~

Chapter 1: He's going to leave, He's leaving, He's left, He's gone.....

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You know I love you, Rinoa!" he assured her, Rinoa looked up into his eyes, once cold and dark, were now warm and welcoming.

"Squall," she began, "why do you have to leave?" she asked, she knew the answer, but she didn't want to admit it.

"You know the answer to that, I have to leave on a mission for Trabia, I'll be back in two months, alright?" Rinoa nodded, she didn't want to believe this, him leaving? Unspeakable! 

"Can I come?" she asked suddenly as she looked at him with pleading eyes. He gave her a kiss for his answer.

"Squall!" someone yelled behind them, trying to interupt their kiss, but both ignored the call to him. Squall reluctantly pulled away from her warm lips and he turned to the person responsible for the loud voice, it was Zell, piloting the Ragnorak. He turned toward the ragnorak and began to slowly walk towards the giant red space ship. Rinoa still lightly touching her lips from the pure shock of having Squall lay his on hers, woke up from the potion the kiss had set on ran after him. She grabbed onto his arm and planted her feet into the cool grass of the Balamb plains, Squall was jerked to a stop by Rinoa. 

"Don't go!" she pleaded, "we haven't had so much time together, maybe a little longer, can the mission be postponed?" she asked with hopeful eyes. 

"The mission can not be post poned, and if I coud I wouldn't do it," he told her as he turned to face her, Rinoa just looked at him in shock, "when it did become time to go then it would be a even harder goodbye than it already is!" he explained, as Rinoa began to kneel down, taking Squall with her, "I'll be back as soon as I can, if a boat is the fastest way to get to then the boat it shall be, if it is walking that is the fastest way to get back to you, then walking it shall be, if swimming is the fastest way, then swimming it shall be." he soothed her as he embraced her. Rinoa nodded into his shoulder. He got up and pulled Rinoa along with him, "don't worry, we'll meet again." she nodded again. He began to walk to the airship once more. 

"I love you!" someone called out behind him, he turned to see his one and only standing there, smiling. 

"I love you to!" he called back to her as he turned and ran to the airship. 

The airship lifted straight off the ground and as it went up along did a cloud of dust. It rose higher and higher until it was just a spek and then sped off into the always open sky. 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Rinoa Heartily walked side by side with Selphie Tilmitt talking and joking about Squall's and Zell's mission to Trabia. 

"An animal probably fell into the ocean and was in a coma and they have to comfort it!" Rinoa joked. Selphie laughed along with her. It was just about a month after Squall and Zell had left, and Rinoa seemed to be getting along fine without him, she knew he would keep his promise of returning to her. 

"OH GOD!!!!" someone screamed, it was Irvine, he was close. Selphie and Rinoa looked to each other and broke out in a sprint to where the voice was coming from, the left corridor. They turned the corner and haulted at the site of Irvine running towards them, "IT'S ZELL!!!" he yelled into there faces, "Follow me!" he commanded as he ran in the opposite direction of which he was going. The girls followed. Irvine ran to the infimary, the girls following close behind. They opened the infirmary's door and stood still at the site of what they saw, it was Zell, battered and bruised, face scarred horribly. 

"Oh Hyne." Rinoa said under breath....... 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well? It's short but I think it should be a long fic.....hopefully. Anywhoo, make sure to R+R....and if you forget.... 

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Zell

Note

Note: This chapter is gonna be short, just a heads up, but day by day they'll be popping up............

~*Open Sky's*~

Chapter 2........

-----------------------------------------

Selphie ran to Zell's side. "What happened!?" she asked him in a hurry.

"Ship exploded." was all he said.

"His voice box was severally damaged from the 'exploding ship'," Quistis told them. 

"Then what happened to Squall!?!?" Rinoa asked in a flurry, she needed to know and needed to know now.

"Don't know." Zell weakly replied, he passed out from the last few words, it took to much of his strength.

*~*Zell's Flashback*~*

"Squall!" he yelled to his commander.

"What?" he called back. He was in the air room trying to fix one of the air tanks when Zell called.

"Where almost back to Garden!" he told the commander.

"Is it in site?" he called back as he left the air room and began to run to the bridge.

"No," he simply informed him, "but I can pick it up and sonar and that means were only about 100 miles away now!"

"That's good, but make sure to tell me immediately when you are able to see it!" Squall said to him, he gave a flick of the wrist signaling his goodbye. He walked on the bridge, "Rinoa is going to love seeing me so early." he said quietly as his pace began to quicken to the air room. 

Squall knelt down by the air tank, pulled a wrench out of the tool box, he rested the wrench on the screw and. "OH GOD SQUALL!!" Zell yelled over the intercom, causing the wrench to fly from his hand along with the screw it was tightening. Squall ran for the bridge, once he was there. He saw Zell frantically trying to get the steering wheel into proper possition as it flung all over the place.

"What the hell is going on!?" Squall yelled to him as he himself began to help get the steering wheel under control.

"I don't know!" he yelled, a bit of guilt filling his voice, "the Raganorak just started to freak out!" he yelled once more. The ship began to slowly dip forwards, into the ocean and began to speed up, "its leading us straight into the ocean..." Zell said as the last few words trailed out. Now Zell was completely still, from either the fact that they were going to die or the fact that he might never see any of his friends again. He just covered his head with his arms as the ship drew closer to the water, but Squall had different ideas, he didn't want to die here, he had made a promise and he was going to keep it! he grabbed Zell by the arm and pulled him back to the cargo room. Just as they both got there Squall covered his head with his arms and waited for what might be his last his breath.....

*~*End Zell's Flashback*~*

He began to twitch violently on the bed from the awful memories. Rinoa just stood there. 'No Squall?' she thought, "He's alive, he's got to be!!!" she screamed as tears fell from her brown eyes. She ran out of the infirmary and headed for the beach. 

"I'll go after her" offered Quisitis as she ran after the screaming Rinoa......

---------------------------------------------------

Short chapter I know, but atleast it gave you some clue as to what happened on the ship. Well? What did you think!? Was it good? I hope so.....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! see? right below this....


	3. "R"

Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.....

Dedication: this chapter I'm dedicating to Ashbear for pushing me to write this next chapter.

~*_Open Sky's*~_

_Chapter 3......_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinoa ran past everyone, anyone who stood in her way was sure to be plowed over. She made her sobbing form to the entrance gates and she stopped as she looked at the wide open areas that lay before her. "RINOA!" she heard someone call her name from behind her. She turned around and found Quistis running towards her, Rinoa didn't need to talk, she wanted to get away, so she kept running. "Come back Rinoa!" Quistis called to her as she sped up her pace to catch up with her. Rinoa ran to the beach as fast as she could.

'Why am I running to the beach?' Rinoa mentally asked herself.

'Probably to drown myself.' she answered. Rinoa smiled at the thought of being with Squall once more. She finally reached the beach after quite a bit of running, she collapsed to the soft powdery sand. She began to cry even more. Quistis walked up to her. "I don't need anyone!!" Rinoa screamed as she threw some sand at Quistis's shoes. 

"I thought I could help you." Quistis said calmly as she sat beside Rinoa. Rinoa turned away. "You don't need him anymore." Quistis told her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Rinoa screamed as she turned back to Quistis as she wrapped her hands around Quistis's neck.

"What I mean is he is dead and you can't live your life in denial." Quistis told her as she patted Rinoa's hands as she loosened her grip on Quistis's neck. "He is dead, he is not coming back." Quistis stated as she got up and headed back for Garden leaving Rinoa stunned, shocked and utterly confused about her life.

"What am I going to do now?" Rinoa asked herself as she threw a pebble into the water. She picked up another one but before she could throw it something caught her eye. She squinted ahead of her to see the thing that had caught her eye. She now stood up to see it. Whatever it was it was red and it had the letter R on it. Rinoa gasped and ran back to Graden.

They were all in the infirmary when Rinoa busted in.

"I think I found something." Rinoa exclaimed as she looked at all the bamboozled faces in the room. "Follow me." she said as she motioned her hand for them to come, they all followed.........

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: I know it's extremely short but at least another chapter is up, next one should be up soon.........

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
